By Chance Your Last Chance
by HeadOverHeelsInHate
Summary: a few shot story. Post Fang, as if Angel never happpened. Max and Fang meet by chance one night in a forest. Emotions swirl as they figure out their next move. This is their last chance. Will they take it? And will they make it or break it?
1. Chapter 1

**Steve: M does not own Maximum Ride.**

**This is my first story.**

* * *

By Chance Your Last Chance

His face is a gigantic shocker to me; he looked exactly the same as before.

I guess I'd thought he'd be mooning over me, and look totally heart broken like I had been. But I was no longer, especially after seeing him. I was furious and my blood felt like it turned stone cold.

I stepped out of the shadows.

His gaze focused on me, wholly and only me. We stood there for a few moments, surrounded in unspoken feelings. Staring at his familiar face, I felt as if I no longer knew him. Once upon a time, I could simply look at him and know how he was feeling even if he was hiding it, and he could do the same for me, but that was gone. His features were the same, but he wasn't. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling and I doubt he knew how I felt. He wasn't the Fang I once knew.

The silence lapsed as we stared at each other. He was a stranger, I didn't know him, and I didn't want to. I wanted to be a kid again, with him by my side and us laughing and teasing and fighting, but always on the same side. But we had grown up, and fallen in love and then out of love, except that he was the one out of love and I was the one who fell.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "I don't need or want to hear what you have to say. There is a wall, and you are on one side and I am on the other, and neither of us is ever going to cross."

"When has that ever stopped us?" he asked quietly.

"We will not cross it," I said firmly. I gazed stonily at him. "I hate you and I will never forgive you," my voice was like ice but quickly rose to a shout.

His face was blank, but his eyes were sad, but I didn't care. I would never care about him again.

"'I won't, not ever again. I won't leave you, I promise.' Do you remember who said that? Huh? Huh? You did. Never, you said, so I will NEVER forgive you!"

And then I did the girliest thing that I could do, I turned and ran. Because if I didn't I would have burst in to tears, kissed him or punched him. And only the latter seemed satisfying, but I didn't have enough control over myself to make sure I punched him. And I would never forgive myself if I cried in front of him, or kissed him. Not after what he did to me. Not ever. We fell out of love, but I was the only one falling. I will never, ever forgive him.

I wonder how many times I'll end up saying that before it becomes untrue.

xMx

As Fang watched her leave, every fibre of himself screamed at him to go after her. But he didn't. He couldn't. Because she was right.

He had broken it all. He had broken the most important promise he'd ever made in his life. He had broken her trust, something she rarely ever gave out. And he had broken her heart. Even he couldn't forgive himself for that. For breaking her.

A single tear tracked down his cheek. He had loved her. He still did. He always would. He wasn't the crying type, but that tear had symbolized his heart breaking. Only it wasn't Max who broke his heart. He'd done that himself when he left her.

xMx

I broke down. I broke down and cried my broken heart out.

It just hurt so much. Seeing him made me feel as if my heart was breaking all over again. I guess I'd let my hopes get up. Hoping that he would come after me. That he wouldn't let me leave as he'd left me. Just hoping.

_Fang_. What a stupid name. A stupid, stupid name. One that was buried in my mind, seared across my heart and embedded in my soul._ Fang_.

Such a stupid name that held such a large part of me. He was my friend. My partner in crime. My shoulder to cry on. He was my right hand man. My best friend. My first love. He was my soul mate. And that's why it hurt so much.

Because he had taken a part of me, my heart and my soul with him when he had left. And he wouldn't or couldn't give it back.

But nobody could fill that empty space within me. Not my so called perfect other half, Dylan. Not the flock. Not some dude I might meet in my future. It was a Fang sized void of emptiness that only Fang could fill.

But I pushed him away. Just like I always did. And he wasn't coming back. I'd put a wall between us. An invisible barrier to protect my heart from this kind of pain. But with each breath I breathed I felt as if that barrier wavered, as if it was made of paper.

Dylan was right. I am pathetic.

xMx

My heart was clouded. Just like the sky. And pretty soon my tears were mixed with the rain.

I wanted to laugh. It was like in the movies when the weather reflects the mood. But for me, laughing seemed like a distant memory. I couldn't smile either.

The rain, the rain, the rain. Not even it could wash away my pain.

I was stuck in the downpour. And it didn't look like it would ever end. I was soaked to the bone, but if I could love I would have loved this. Because it numbed the pain.

The rain was like my morphine, numbing the pain that only a broken heart can bring.

Falling in love is supposed to be blissful and perfect, but nobody seems to notice the key word; Falling. Fang and I fell in love, and then we fell out of love. But I was still falling. I would fall until I hit the ground and finally completely broke. And then there would be no more worries. The Flock wouldn't have to worry about me and my patheticness. Itex wouldn't have to worry about me foiling their plans. And Fang... Fang could get on with his life.

As thunder rolled in the distance, slowly closing in on me, I smiled. I smiled for my first time in ages. Because it was almost over.

I was at my breaking point. I couldn't keep going on. I had no future, and without Fang, it seemed as if I didn't have a past either. I was a nothing, I didn't even deserve a name.

Fang was my first love. And soon he'd be my last love.

xMx

That wall. That stupid wall.

It was only a metaphorical wall that Max had made up, but to him it was the hurdle to the next part in his life. Walls had never stopped him and the flock before. There was no reason to let them stop him now.

He couldn't stick around wishing for yesterday forever. He needed to take the next step to the next part in his life. A part where he wasn't so lonely and broken. A part where Max was there to stay. A part in his life where he would stay with Max.

Stepping across the clearing in the woods made him feel no different than before. He didn't feel as if he'd just stepped into the next part of his life. He didn't feel as if he'd just broke through the wall that Max had built. He didn't feel any less desolate than he had a moment before. But he had a certain hope brimming inside of him, slowly filling the gap that was his heart.

This was his one last chance.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Please Review! And please do not favourite this story without first reviewing. Thank you.**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the readers who actually reviewed!**

**Steve: Fanfiction is for fans. Which is what M is. And she, therefore, does not MR.**

**And without further ado... here is the next chapter.**

* * *

By Chance Your Last Chance

How does all of this happen? How can anyone feel this much pain?

Here I was ready to tear my hair out over some boy, and it turns out that some girls willingly subject themselves to this pain time after time. One broken heart is enough for me, in fact it's more like too much for me.

Because he's not just some boy to me. He's the only boy for me. He's Fang. My Fang. Or at least he was my Fang. Now he's just... Fang. Except he'll never really be just Fang, he'll never be just anything.

I slowly make my way over to the cliff that hung above the ravine. The rain fell in torrents, and the river rose inch by inch. The wind whipped my hair around and ruffled my feathers. The sky had grown darker as the sun dropped below the horizon, but the storm still waged its war in the sky.

But for me, it was calm. Calm like in the eye of a hurricane. Just waiting to wreak havoc. And I would be the one to feel its wrath.

The rain slid down across my skin, passing over my parted lips and clinging to the fabric of my clothing. Weighing me down. It seemed like everything was weighing me down now. I wasn't free anymore. I was a prisoner of my pain. A prisoner of my own heart.

I'm supposed to save the world. To protect it. But how am I supposed to do that when my own world is unsaveable? When my own world has been destroyed? And it's all Fang's fault. It's all because of him. He was my world. And now he's gone.

I stepped closer to the end, my toes curling over the edge of the cliff. I spread my arms wide and stretched my wings out behind me, closing my eyes and tilting my head up to the stormy sky, I waited for fate to take me.

xMx

She wasn't there. Everywhere he looked, she wasn't there. Fang felt as if he'd been flying in circles. And circles were pointless shapes, you always ended up where you started. And Fang didn't need to go back to the start, he needed to get to the next part of his life, but first he needed to fix things with Max.

He needed to tell her that he loved her.

He knew she was still out there, somewhere in the forest, he could sense it. He just didn't know where. And his internal Max-radar was no help what so ever.

He knew this was his last chance. He'd messed up big time before and this was his chance to fix it. When he'd seen her out in the woods he just knew that some sort of force was pulling them together, giving them one last shot. He couldn't mess it up this time. Not when so much was at stake.

Fang rapidly wove his way through the trees, but in the storm the large gusts of wind slowed him down, the thunder booming in the distance drowned out any other sounds, and the torrents of rain blurred his vision. But Fang wasn't a quitter. He'd quit once, thinking it'd be better for Max but in the end it had broke them both. So he wasn't quitting this time. This time he couldn't quit.

He would find her no matter what. And then he'd do what ever it would take to make it up to her. If it was the last thing he would do, he was going to make things better.

And the first step was to find her.

xMx

Voices screamed in my head, all of them telling me to step away from the edge, to go back to my life, to forget about Fang. Only that was impossible. Forgetting Fang was like forgetting my whole life.

'Max, step away from the edge. You must save the world. What would the world be without its saviour?' the Voice warned. 'He's not worth it.'

_You're wrong, Voice,_ I thought. _He's worth everything._

My own sanity was at stake here, as voices that my crazed mind seemed to have created clamoured out their own opinion. But it was all pretty similar.

Do this, Max. Don't do this Max. This is what's best for you, Max. He's no good for you, Max. Forget him, Max. I order you to do this, Max. Don't you dare to that, Max. Max. Max. Max. Max.

But I don't take orders from anyone. No one can tell me what to do. No one can make my decisions for me. Remember how well that worked out last time? It ended with Fang leaving and me crying like a pathetic heartbroken little girl. I don't want a repeat of that. Not ever.

I scrunched my eyes at those words. _Not ever_. Those are the words that hurt the most, more than Fang saying goodbye, more than Fang saying he loves... or loved me.

_Not ever... I won't. I won't. Not ever._

He promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me again. And then he'd left. He'd gone to all the trouble to make me fall for him. He'd made me love him. And then he'd left. Did he mean to break my heart? Was this all just some evil game to him? Did he want to see me break and crumble? Did he want to kill me?

"Max, just hold on a little longer, please Max," Angel's soft voice whimpered in my mind. "He's coming, Max, he's coming."

I forcefully shoved her out of my mind. I didn't need one more voice vying for my attention.

And then I leaned slightly further off of the cliff. I wrapped my wings tightly around my body, not allowing them a chance at flight. As a large gust of wind blew, I tipped forwards, tumbling over the cliff.

"I love you, Fang," I murmured and then I fell into fate's waiting arms.

* * *

**It's kinda short. Sorry if this wasn't up to your hopes. For some reason this chapter just felt more difficult for me to write.**

**Please review!**

**Bob out!**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve: No copyright infringement intended on James Patterson.**

* * *

By Chance Your Last Chance

Fang died. He died the moment he saw her out of the cliff edge, a small forlorn figure in the distance. She looked so helpless, so weak. And it was he, Fang something or other, who had put her in that place. He who had reduced her to that broken state.

She was Maximum Ride. The defiant kickass and badass, caring and tender, mutant warrior princess. She was his leader, she was the flock's leader. She was the only woman he had ever and could ever love. And she was dying on the inside.

And that's what killed him

His only love was in so much pain that she was willing... no, wanting to die.

Fang shifted the feathers at the tips of his wings, gaining speed, as he raced towards the broken Max who stood on the cliff edge awaiting her end.

But he was too late.

She was falling, head over heels. Tumbling down to the jagged rocks below. And the wind whispered her last words in his ears.

_I love you, Fang_.

Even after all the pain he caused her, even after she swore she wouldn't, swore that she didn't, even after it all... she still loved him.

"MMAAAAXXXXXXX!" the name was torn from his throat as Max's words tore holes in his soul. "Max..."

xMx

I smiled as I fell. I would finally be released. Released from my pain. Released from my pounding heart. This was the end.

But as it turns out, fate didn't seem to want me. Nobody wanted me. Because through the rushing wind, one word reached my ears. One word filled with so much emotion. One word filled with so much pain, desperation, hurt, and above all... love. And that one word was my own name.

"MMAAAAXXXXXXX!"

I snapped my wings out in surprise, pulling to a halt just metres above the fateful rocks, only know they weren't so fateful. Now they were just rocks.

Anger rolled off me in waves. Who did he think he was to yell out my name like that? I'd already made up my mind, did he really think he could change it? _Boys_. They're so annoying. Always thinking they know everything, always thinking they can tell you what to do.

I shot upwards, my wings moving in powerful downward strokes. I only stopped when I came face to face with Fang.

He stood there on the edge of the cliff. Upon seeing me, his face went from hurt and desperate to relieved and concerned to furious.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! You can't just give up!' he shouted, fuming.

I scoffed. "I can't just give up, so says the boy who gave up on me and ran away!" I shouted back at him. The tension was so thick in the air, you could have cut it with a butter knife.

"I didn't give up on you. I never gave up on you. That's impossible," he said softly. Even his face was soft, showing how much it'd hurt him to think that I had died. But I didn't forgive him. I told him I would never forgive him, and I wasn't planning on breaking that promise. I wasn't like him, I don't break my promises.

"Then why'd you leave?" I asked stiffly.

Fang took a step closer to me, closer to the edge of the cliff. "Because I was stupid," he murmured. "I thought I was protecting you. I was as stupid as you were a few moments ago.'

I glared at him. Did he really just dare to call me stupid? He has no right to call me stupid, no right to call me anything.

I slammed my fist into his abdomen... and instantly regretted it. These past few years weren't soft on him. Like, _ow_. He has serious abs, seriously painful abs. I glared at him. Refusing to show my pain. He'd already uncovered too much of me.

Fang grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him so that we were almost chest to chest. As my feet touched the ground I pulled my wings in and glared at him. But that stupid Fang just ignored me. His hand encompassed mine and he held it to his chest.

"You die, when we die. Remember?" he murmured.

I glared at him, but my resolve was weakening. It was just too painful to see him like this. To be arguing with him like this. Like the old times. All I wanted to do was have him hold me. To have him comfort me. Because seeing him revived a part in me that I had thought died a long time ago. It revived my dying heart.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I growled.

An arrogant look crossed his face. He leaned forward and put his mouth right by my ear. "No you don't. You love me, you love me this much," he grinned, spreading his arms wide.

I turned away, tears pricking at my eyes. He remembered that, it was like he remembered everything. A sob escape my lips. He remembered _me_.

And then Fang's arms were wrapped around me, comforting me as I cried. I clung to his shirt like it was my life line. And in a way it was. In a way he was.

xMx

Fang didn't know for how long he stood there, rocking the one and only love of his life back and forth as she sobbed into his chest. But he stayed. He stayed the whole night with her in his arms, he stayed through the storm, he stayed through her heart breaking sobs. He stayed.

He gently smoothed her hair out on her back. "I'm sorry, Max, I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"Fang..." she whispered, tilting her head back so that she could look at him. He reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Fang... don't leave me, don't leave me ever again."

He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the hurt and the pain. Seeing the overwhelming sorrow. "I won't. I promise, I won't, not ever again."

Max shook her head fiercely. "Don't. Don't make promises you can't keep. It would break me, it would break me so much..."

And then Fang dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't like other kisses he had given her in the past. This one was full of promises. Unspoken promises that he would never leave her again and that he would love her forever.

Max reached up and tangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. Fang's arms snaked around her, pulling her so close that nothing could have fit between them. Just the way they wanted. Nothing could tear them apart now.

This kiss was full of chance. A chance of a better tomorrow. A chance of a future together. This was their chance.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you do favourite this, please do not do so with out first reviewing. Thx!**

**Bob out.**

**-M**

**September 24th, 2012: edited and updated due to a small chunk being written in the wrong tense and a few other minor mistakes that I found when I checked over my story, whish was originally written and posted at the very end of July and beginning of June 2012.**


End file.
